Banī ga Kiemashita
by maxstar1219
Summary: It's been three years since Leiko and friends fell into there new world. New problem arise starting with a simple deal. It's all leading to the return of a certain missing nin, and the arrival of two small children.
1. Chapter 01: Years Since

A/N: Hey thank you all for coming to read the second installment of my five book series. I had a few ups and down and I'm still really new to the whole writing thing but its all good. If you have any questions please let me know, comment or pm me. I'll be opening a fb page for my FF books so yeah just be patient and enjoy the story.

Also I wanna thank navybluebookworm for the cover art for this book. I absolutely love it to pieces and so do my friends who star in it,

 **Banī ga Kiemashita**

Yuki no Purinsesu **Book Two**

The story Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden do not belong to me only my O.C.'s belong to me.

 **Chapter 01:Years Since**

* * *

It's been three years since they came.

It's been three years since they were adopted.

It's been three years since the first black out.

It's been three years since she met them.

It's been three years since the last harvest festival.

And.

It's been six years since Sasuke left.

Six long years and soon the boy would be back. A man, a brother, an avenger, a protector, an uncle, and recently a father.

He would bring two children with him, two little girls. One only eight years old, the other only two weeks.

He is coming back to see a girl who blossomed into a beautiful flower. He is coming back to see a boy who became something of a hero. He is coming back, just to leave.

For that is what would be the safest plan. For the two children, for the woman, for the hero, for the village, and for himself.

* * *

Leiko's P.O.V

"Hey give that back to Koun, Tokage." Hollered Lemon chasing down Tokage who held the missing headband. It was show and tell here at Konoha's Ninja Academy and for today Koun brought his older cousins Kiba's headband. And well we had a double class with Junko's class. Junko was with his cousin's and friends in the back row due to there being limited space in our small class. The only reason we even had a double class was because the teacher for there class, Shikamaru sensei was sick. I say sick but really he's just busy being lazy. So here we are in some Hyuuga's disruptive class. And to make it worse she's like suuupper loud. Apparently this is her first and only year teaching. Something about making the hokage mad.

I looked at my left and saw Mitsuki scribbling on a paper. Taking notes, as always so perfect. In front of me is Shun, my older brother. He's sitting with his best friend Amai. Amai is a short girl with black dreadlocks pulled back into a low ponytail with a single braid in front of her left ear, she has black eyes and is the girl with the best tan in our class. Amai's full name is Hageshi, Amai.

Then next to Amai near the window in the first row sits Akarui, Pasu. He's Koun's older twin brother. Pasu has dusty brown hair an honey gold eyes that are up turned to much at the ends. He often wheres a green tank top saying how he loves to let the lady's drool. He acts a lot like the rest of his family, loud and annoying.

Koun is the opposite of his older brother and I like that. Koun has mahogany color eyes and blonde hair. He always wears his favorite grey hoodie usually to hide his honey locks. He's much nicer then his brother and family. And like me is afraid of dogs. Which is also why me and him don't talk much.

Behind the brothers sits one lone figure. Kyasuta, Akatsuki the only red head in our class. He is silent and has wild red hair and cool grey eyes. He always comes to school wearing a black mask. Just like my dad does but at least he takes it off at home. Akatsuki has a old scar over his left eye, and multiple piercings. He's a month younger then me but is one of the smartest in the class. In tie with my brother and Yuki.

Behind him is were Tashike sits with his group of jerks. They are the ones who bully Koun and Mitsuki the most. They also like to get Tokage to do there dirty work.

Mirai, Tokage the lizard kid. Tokage is like me, as in he's an animal human hybrid or just hybrid. You see Tokage is a yellow sand lizard. He has scales and serpent slit red eyes. His yellow scales match his blonde hair with only a few shades difference so you could see it. Tokage has no emotions. Like none. It's said that he was created in a lab as one of Orochimarus pets. he has a scar that goes from his forehead to his left cheek. Separating his two eyes. He usually dresses in high necked tan sleeveless tops and black cargo pants.

Finally Yuki on the right of me and Mitsuki. Full name Usagi, Yuki. His hair is split colored, white on top and Black on the bottom. He also had red eyes. Except his held the look of constant curiosity and innocence. Yet at the same time he always acts like a prince making him my brothers rival when it came to fan girls.

Speaking of which it seems they just arrived. Yuki's fan girls will wait in admiration, while my brothers will push, scream, and bite just to be near him. Not to mention constantly following us home and flirting with him.

Amai and and Lemon are also sought after by as many boys as Yuki and Shun's fan girls.

Which reminds me lunch has started, if the giant group of random nobody's indicated anything. I got up and walked over to a tree with a single lone swing hanging from a branch, Mitsuki came up beside me, three bento boxes neatly stacked in her arms, and sat on the swing as I climbed up to the branch above her. Leaning against the trunk, with one foot hanging and the other sitting on the branch. Mitsuki passed me two lunches, and then went to eat her own lunch. Both of the bentos had a handkerchief wrapped around the small boxes. One pink with little banana's on it while the other is a dark blue with white camellias on them. The one Mitsuki was opening was purple with husky's on it.

I opened the pink one and saw white rice with a seaweed design of a pirate flag, three tomatoes and ramen flavored pork. There were five banana slices and a cookie shaped like a star. Mitsuki's held similar content except she had meatballs. Her seaweed was shaped into three different sized hearts. And had a salad with lots of greens. I grabbed the chopsticks that laid atop the food looking down at Mitsuki as she looked up at me, both of us smiling while saying itadakimasu.

After eating we just sat in the tree listening to everyone around us. That is until Tashike and his groupie came to pick on Mitsuki again. They knew I was up in the tree, and that I was Mitsuki's best friend and would stick up for her. But even I cant fight against seven boys my age.

"Hey, Freak! Why are you all alone again?" Mocked Kombe a pale bald boy in Tashike's group.

"Yeah, were's the bitch she hiding because she's scared?" Heikin a snot nosed jerk from a wealthy villager family.

Kombe grabbed one of Mitsuki's big purple ears and pulling hard, causing her to let out a yelp and tear to slide down her face and land on her black pants. She grabbed the end of her brown shirt trying to hold in whimpers. Another boy pulls her cotton soft tail making her release her hidden whimpers, and alerting the others near us of whats happening. Though no one did anything. To scared to help. I saw a dark pink haired girl ran off from the hopscotch probably in sheer fear of being near the bullies.

I jumped from the branch my tail lowered in between my legs. My ears tilted to the side slightly. I glared flashing my teeth growling at the assholes who thought to mess with my pack. I was crouched on the ground three feat away from the group messing with my litter mate.

"I told you guys this would happen", one said with to much happiness for my liking. I whipped my head to face the speaker snapping my mouth at him.

"Interesting. I knew you were a Ōkami no akuma. But to see it for myself is stunning." Tashike with a classic creep look. "What a freak. You should just die. No one needs you in this village." He taunted.

I charged at the boy trying to tackle him to the ground. However I was stopped by a flash of annoying yellow and blue. I thrashed in the arms of Junko trying to get those who hurt my best friend. I heard my brother talking but was too mad to understand. I may not have understood the words but I got the tone. On the outside it might have seemed demeaning, but underneath that is raw anger. The ones hurting Mitsuki backed off to stand behind there leader afraid of the black cat. I even felt Junko tremble a little but stand firm with holding me.

I stopped fighting when my brother looked at me eyes narrowed and scowl on.

"Why do you always act like an idiot Leiko?" My brother spit at me. I knew he wasn't that mad at me but more like pissed beyond relief at those that had not only caused my anger but hurt Mitsuki.

Turning back to the ringleader my brother straitened himself telling Tashike no back the hell off.

"Now now Kuro Neko. I think we can all agree that my boys didn't mean any harm. Right?" Tashike spoke

"The hell they did!" Junko spat at them his own face fierce. His puppy Okinu right beside him, mirroring her trainer. Okinu is a puppy with grey fur and big coal eyes, she also wore a red bandanna around he neck.

"Alright, alright! So I need you all in one place so what if a few tears were shed your here right?" Tashike said, "anyways what I wanted to ask you was how about we make a deal?"

"And why the hell would we do that?" Junko said While Okinu yipped her opinion on the matter.

"Well lets just say I know what you four did three years ago. And what that girl could do." HE spoke, "so if you want me to stay silent and not tell the village council about this hushed secret the hokage kept from them, then you better agree to my little deal."

My brother and Jun's faces both paled at that. I was confused next to a newly angered 'Suki who looked like a mother bear when you hurt her cub. Taking our silence as a sign to go on, Tashike did just that. " The deal is this, if you four can spend one whole night in the Uchiha district and bring me a little souvenir to prove that you went there and tag you names when you leave then I will forget that event even happened. But you can only do this the day after the Harvest Festival."

He looked at each of us with a smug lock on his already ugly face. "So do we have a deal?" "Deal" Shun said, his head held high and a determined look on his face. Shun and Tashike shook hands then the jerk and his little gang left us probably to torture others.

After that I ignored the lecture my brother gave me while I applied some of Mitsuki's healing salve to her ears and much to her embarrassment tail. Though to be honest once i touched it she smacked my hands away and started walking away back to class. The others soon following behind me. After school we had decided to enter the talent show as an alibi so that afterwards we could sneak into the 'haunted' Uchiha district. Which was a major taboo.

We parted ways deciding to meet at mine and Shuns place for our meetings.

* * *

Translation

Heikin-Mean

Yuki Usagi- Snow Rabbit

Akatsuki Kyasuta- Red moon Caster

Amai Hageshi- Sweet Fierce

Tokage Mirai- Lizard Future

Pasu Akarui- Path Bright (Bright Path)

Koun Akarui- Good fortune Bright

itadakimasu- a word used by the Japanese usually said before meals or by people that watch anime way too much.(Gotta love Urban Dictionary lol)

Ōkami no akuma- Wolf Demon

Kuro Neko- Black Cat


	2. Chapter 02: 9:42 PM

**A/N:** I just wanted you all to know that I have recently finished the extra 10 chapters of Naruto. I know a lot of people call it Boruto all ready but in my thought its Sarada. Anyways I just wanna say I am loving Cho cho. What she said about Orochimaru made me think back to my previous story, and if anyone doesn't know it's Yuki no Purinsesu. If you wanna know what I'm talking about please go back you wont have to go to far into the story to find out what I mean.

 **Banī ga Kiemashita**

The story Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden do not belong to me, only my O.C.'s belong to me.

 **Chapter 02: 9:42 PM**

* * *

Leiko's P.O.V

It's late I know that. I know I should be asleep. I know my dad's is down stairs aware that I'm up late again. I know I have to get up early tomorrow. I know I can't sleep. I look at the alarm clock by my bed. 9:42 PM blares on it's bright analog screen, lighting my room up. I didn't really need a night light because of it and my windows letting in enough light to make out the shapes in my room.

Shifting in my bed I slowly sat up and turned on my bed side light it had a grey wolf painted on in the harsh cold winter. I looked over at my giant teddy bear that Neji got me for winning a bet. I giggled remembering when Lee kissed Neji! I had a big pink baby bunny on the floor given tome by Sakura as an apology when I was three for how she made my room look. My bamboo green walls held little. Just an old picture of me and my family at our first house before it got rebuilt. We were sitting in the front yard under the small pine tree that we later made our fire wood that same winter. After it got rebuilt the last time Tenzy made a giant oak tree grow. Because it was his fault big bro Naruto destroyed the house and half the street. I had a small stuffed Hawk on my nightstand next to my first kuni (though it's dull), while I had a rubber lizard Tokage gave me. On top of the lizard are three marble I found on at the park last week. They were all clear but on the inside were splotches of colors. One had blue yellow and white in three little stripes. Another looked like it had a tiny blue flower in it. My favorite was a two toned yellow!

I slid down in my favorite pink pajama pants and yellow long sleeve button shirt. Flinching at the cold I put on the Fox slippers Naruto got me for my last birthday. I grabbed my giant fluffy blanky off my bed and stumbled our my door and down the attic stairs. 'It's dark' I thought trying to be quiet as I sneak down the second floor passing the bathroom. I walked all the way downstairs. I creep until I reach a lone room. Even our old house this room was always locked. Still in now. I don't know whats in there but what ever it is, it scares dad a lot.

I just stand staring for a while. Finally I turn to the door directly behind I reached my hand to my hair wear my bow was holding my hair back, I slip out of my slippers. I tied it to the door handle as my white hair fell in wisp's around my face. I made sure no one was watching, then slipped through the door and into the cold night. I pulled blanky around me tighter to block the freezing cold of the night air.

I saw my private garden. Only me and my family know about it. There was a small koi pond under a flowerless sakura tree. I sit on the rocks around the pond, the dirt cold under my bare feet. I looked deep into my pond watching the fish swim in circles, slowly I closed my eyes as my breath slowed. Watching the gold shimmer of the fish in the moon light, I heard a bird cry out in the forest near our house.

When I wake up I'm in my room again. Tucked into my bed with Okinu sleeping at my feet. I felt like I was on fire. My pillow was warm and sticky under my head. I heard my brother yell something about baa-chan being on her way from downstairs. I looked to the chair next to my bed and saw my dad sleeping worry etched on his mask less face. Turning my head to the door I saw Sakura looking out towards the stairs. Everything blurred then the scene changed. My dad and his chair weren't in my room. Sakura was hovering above me with a sweet yet strained smile. She whispered something I couldn't make out as the blurring began until it faded to black.

I floated in the dark blank space just wondering about all that's happened this week. I remember the dare, going home and us all agreeing to go to the festival for a while before going to the Uchiha district. I remember getting a C in calligraphy for just scribbling. I remember arguing with Mitsuki on who backing off from babying her too much. I-I! That's right! I grabbed one of my dad's kuni from his weapon room after I saw him leave the house. I had used my brothers lock picking kit and broke into it while my dad was gone. Then I went to my garden and tried to cut my ears off. I had managed to get one fourth the way through when the ringing stopped. But there was to much blood and About a third of the way I passed out. I woke up soon after that and was able to stand looking into my pond. The fish had gone frantic as soon as I had cut but it seems now that they were still. Picking up the fallen kuni I stabbed myself in my stomach. I couldn't stop myself it was like my body was on auto control. I felt woozy and felt a hand on my back pushing me into the pond below. My body went stiff in the ice cold water. I couldn't breath or move and I thought I was gonna die. And then I had woken up in my room.

I don't know why I froze up or why I had tried to kill myself. I think it was who ever pushed me into my pond. Don't know who they were, but I was gonna find them and make them talk. I heard my brothers voice ordering me to wake up and hit Jun' and sing with 'Suki, and play with him, all from a long ways away. I tried to follow it but It was gone to quickly. I thought about my brother, how we looked nothing alike but still cared about each other. Mitsuki flashed into my head next, her pouting as I felt her plush ears for the first time. How both Junko was begging to go next while my brother smiled at us. I was three I think and we had just escaped from Orochimaru's lab. I don't remember my time at the lab but I remember standing lost in the forest playing with Mitsuki. It's weird just going through your memories and realizing you cant remember anything before you were three.

"-Ko, please. Just smile for me again. I don't want to lose you to. I've lost so much, I can't lose you." I heard my dad. Smiling I remember the day my dad adopting me and Shun. We had traveled all the way to Konoha and were taken to the Hokage right away when the guards at the gate found out we were Orochimaru's missing experiment. How ever, after tons of testing we were finally able to get a family with a catch. Mitsuki was the only one aloud to pick our families. My dad's name was on the list Mitsuki was given. How ever even after having us shoving onto him he still stood up for us and called us his children.

"Please Leiko, Leah don't leave us... smile" My dad pleaded. I felt a touch on my hand it was like a ghost was grabbing it. There but not. The hand was tugging at me trying to lead me somewhere. Soon the hand became an arm then a body. It was a girl with short brown hair and and brown eyes she was smiling at me pulling me closer to my dad's voice. "Rin. Obito. Please don't let her stay there. Bring her back to me. Sensei" A man with yellow hair and blue eyes appeared also pulling me, his smile was sad. "Dad." Finally a man with silver hair appeared and picked me up. He looked a lot like my dad except two black eyes and a ponytail plus he was really old. "Please bring my daughter back to me." The talking was so loud now. Then old man put me down gently and pat my head.

"It's not your time sweet pea. You need to go home, everyone is worried." The silver man said.

"What about you guys. You look so lonely don't you wanna come to?" I asked all three who helped me. The girl smiled and gave me a hug I think she was twice my age.

"I'm afraid we can't leave Leah." Blondie spoke his voice sad. I frowned at him but stayed silent. I looked up at the silver man one last time. I looked at were the silver man was looking and took a step then looked back at him. He gave me a nod and the other two started to fade. I turned again and said goodbye to the man, then jumped.

"I'm coming dad." I screamed as I soared tear slipping through my tightly closed eyes. The walls start crumbling down leaving behind a blinding bright white light. In the middle of it was a single cage. In it screamed a man. He sounded scary. I flinched as he banged on the cage trying to get out. I was so scared that all I was thinking was for him to go away and be quiet.

He stopped and looked up at me and stared. I was soo scared he was smiling like he got the last serving of old man Ichiraku deluxe meal.

Then he started laughing crazily! "You came! You actually came! I thought you were gonna forget me to but noo. I knew if I screamed loud enough you would come Leah. Ohh my sweet, sweet Leah. Your young yes but you can free me!" The man was smiling. I didn't want to be near him though I just wanted to be in my dads arms with my brother. Not here with some crazy man in where ever I am. I wanted to go home.

"I wanna go home" I whispered as tears fell from my face in frustration and fear. The man stopped talking and watched me. After a while he spoke, " if you wanna go back then your gonna have to think really hard about it. I know you've done it before. " He was really calm. "I'll help you this time but next time you come here you have to free me from my prison. But for now go to your family.

I looked at him with tears still falling and snot coming out. I nodded my head fearing my voice, promising to help him if I ever go back there.

Doing as the caged man said I closed my eyes and thought real hard on my family and home. I thought of my garden, brother, friends, village, and dad. When I opened them again I couldn't see. The bright light made me close my eyes again. Cautiously I opened my eyes to see where I was. I saw all white, and a small patches of silver, yellow, pink and black. Finally having my eyes clear up I saw I was in a hospital room and in it stood three women and a man dressed in scrubs and covered with blood. I recognized them right away. Before me stood Baa-chan, Sakura, Shizune, and my dad. The three women were about to pass out and my dad looked beyond that. He was a living zombie. If he was holding anything before he wasn't now. Shock etched itself over his and everyone else face.

"Da-!" I couldn't continue because I was coughing like crazy. My throat burned when I had tried to speak.

"Shhh! Leiko, don't speak, its okay. You're alive." My dad said stay were he was not moving closer. Even though I didn't want to go to sleep again I could feel the pull. I fell back into my little slumber soon after, while staring at my fathers face. My last thought was, I want pie.


	3. Chapter 03: Golden Feather

**Banī ga Kiemashita**

The story Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden do not belong to me, only my O.C.'s belong to me.

 **Chapter 03: Golden Feathers**

* * *

Shun's P.O.V

I woke up that morning in my room. My teal grey walls being the first thing I saw. I was unnerved. I smelt blood. sitting up quickly I jumped from my bed recognizing it as Leiko's blood. I ran up the stairs towards her room flinging her door open only to see the room empty of my missing sister. Panicked I ran back down the stairs running at full speed. My bare feet making loud thuds as I ran. I felt the cold air slip through the thin materiel of my boxers I reached the living room and turned towards the hall where her scent was stronger.I ran passed the stairs past the kitchen and found myself in front of her garden door. I saw the slippers Naruto gave her by the ajar-ed door. The ribbon I put in her hair last night tied to the door handle. It was over whelming how strong the blood smelled. It was like that day three years when Konoha was air raided.

I pushed the door open and saw Leiko lying in the pond face down, her skin a sickly white. I rushed to her and pulled her head out and onto the grass. She was cold, but after preforming CPR she was breathing faintly. I quickly decided to summon Shiba and Bull.

"Leiko's hurt Shiba can you go get Sakura and Bull help me get her to her room please." I asked both ninken. Shiba gave me a quick nod while Bull laid on the dew moisten dirt allowing me to put my sister on his back for transport. Quickly Shiba disappeared as I pulled Leiko's cold injured body onto Bulls back, being careful with her stomach and head. Once we reached her room Bull climbed onto her bed and laid down allowing me to slide her off of the big dogs back. I then asked him to watch her as I went to get the first aid kit, knowing that even if Shiba reached Sakura it would still take her awhile to get here.

Grabbing the ACE bandage and disinfectant I went strait to work. I quickly used her old kuni to cut her shirt to see the bigger injury in her stomach and then pressed the cloth on it while I turned my attention to the 'smaller' wound on her ears. I sprayed her ears with the disinfectant then wrapped the base. I didn't have to wash away any blood thanks to her pond doing that when she was face down. After tying the ends and tucking it in I went back to her stomach. I asked Bull to bring me some towels from the bathroom and applied pressure to the already blood soaked jammies she was wearing.

When Bull brought back the towels I took away the scraps of cloths on her stomach and used the clean towels. I did this repeatedly until Sakura arrived five minutes later. By this time Leiko was ghostly pale. I was scared shitless but I refused to show it. I helped Sakura after dismissing Bull and asking Shiba to find my dad and tell him Leiko was hurt badly.

"Please Shiba can you get my dad. Tell him the same thing you told Sakura. After that you can go back home." I told the dog. Shiba just narrowed his eyes at me. "Look here pup I'll get Kakashi but I wont leave until the other pup is safe got it? The only reason we listen to you is because your Kakashi's kid, we aren't really fond of cats." The dog spoke before leaving to find my dad.

I turned to find Sakura already at work but telling me to get Lady Tsunade or Shizune to help her heal Leiko. Nodding I ran to my room to throw a shirt and shorts on not even caring that they were Junko's clothes that he left last time he spent the night over. I ran as fast as I possibly could which is pretty fast to the Hokage tower. I ran past the guards at the gate and up the stairs. I burst into the Hokage's office only to find Lady Tsunade, Shizune, my dad, Shibi Aburame, and Mito Gai. I was panting but was still able to beat Shiba here. The room quieted as I had entered and looked at me expectantly. "Lee-pant-ko's pant been hurt pant pant dying pant at home, Sakura pant needs help" I spoke to the quiet room. I saw that all the color had drained from my fathers face. He quickly pick me and the newly arrived Shiba up and teleported us back home. I said nothing assuming he knew what he was doing. As soon as we reappeared I heard an unearthly wail.

Running me and my father arrived at the site of Leiko screaming in pain. Sheets of sweat falling down her pale completion. I stood in the doorway as our father ran to her unoccupied side holding her hand while sitting on his knees. Worry plain as day on his masked face. I heard our phone ring downstairs and rushed to our kitchen. I jumped onto the stool and grabbed the receiver only to here a screeching Tsunade telling me that she's on her way and that I better relay the message to my father. I told her I would and hung up hollering up to the others upstairs that the Hokage was coming.

I went to my sister's garden to look for clues as to why she had gotten so badly hurt. When I reached the door I looked closely at it. I saw that there was a small nick in it. like as if a sharp object was thrown at it. Possibly a kuni. I walked out the door and into the garden. I noted that the garden had no fence to block it from the forest near it just high rocks leading to a hill above. I saw a blood patch on the ground near the pond and by a few lone rocks facing the forest. The blood there was drying not yet black just a light brown matching the dirt bellow. There glimmering in the sunlight was a golden feather of a hawk. And in the pond near the rocks lay a single kuni. This kuni was stained red with blood and would probably get rusty if not washed soon.

I looked stunned by what I found and decided to tell my father of my discoveries so that he may tell the other shinobi that were working on this case what I found. I left the area as I found it and trudged back inside to tell my dad. I entered my sister's room to find my father grabbing some clothes, and her favorite toy in the empty room. Her favorite toy was a single silver wolf. Usually Leiko keeps that thing on her shelf with a small white wolf and a black cat either on or near the silver wolf. My dad asked me what I was doing after he grabbed a light pink long night gown for Leiko to wear in the hospital.

"Dad, I found some clues as to how Leiko got hurt." I said 100% serious.

"Shun, where did you find her? What was at the scene?" Kakashi asked a look of seriousness on his face.

"In her secret garden. There is a bloodied kuni and a golden brown hawk feather, of what might be a desert hawk." I said my face contorting in thought.

I was stuck in school the next day. I didn't sit in my normal spot in the front but rather in the last row by the window. I made a point not to have anyone site near me. Scaring off those in Tashike group. I was silent the whole day my thoughts only on my younger sister and the weird mystery behind her injuries. It could have been a ninja. There were plenty in Konoha that hated us enough. How ever from the looks of it, my sister tried to commit suicide. And I was not gonna buy that. She may have been depressed lately but she would never even wish death to an enemy let alone herself. So that was out of the question. It couldn't have been the Nara clan, Shikamaru and Shikaku Nara both love my sister along with the rest of there clan. Nor could it have been any Hyuuga. We five hybrids are under direct protection from them. It's not the Yamanaka's due to Ino being good friends with Mitsuki and by chance Leiko. And no one in there clan would try to hurt one of Ino's friends, young or old. And that desert hawk feather. Why would there had been one by our house. We lived no where near the hawk tower, plus with phone's hardly anyone uses hawks anymore. Stumped I decided to go to the library after school.

I must have been to deep in thought or else I might have been more adept at ditching my followers today. When I arrived at the library I impatiently went to the animal section and got a book on avian. I found out the hawk feather I found belonged to a bird only found in Rōran, a city with once thousands of towers and is located in the middle of the desert near Suna. I scribbled it down on a scrap piece of paper. Then I went to the Kekkei Genkai section, I found a recently updated book, however you had to be a ninja to read it. "Shit now what?" I muttered.

I walked over to the librarian and said in my most disinterested tone I could muster right now and said. "Yo, my dad wanted me to get him a book."

The lady looked at me kinda funny before clearing her thought and saying, "well then you're father can get it himself. I assume the reason you haven't grabbed the book is because it's restricted to you."

"He would except he's in the hospital right now. I was sent to get him a book on Kekkei Genkai's for his next mission. Can you just get it so I can leave?" I said my patient had run short long ago.

"Oh well I'm sorry to here that. I assume you have your fathers card right?" The woman said getting up from her desk and walking to the restricted zone key in hand. "Kekkei Genkai was it? Alright I assume he needs an updated copy if he needs the book." The old librarian muttered to herself. When the woman got back book in hand she gave it to me and let me leave. I grabbed my bag and paper as I hurried to the hospital.

When I entered the hospital building, my nose was over powered by the strong smell of antiseptic and bleach. I walked to the front desk asking the woman who worked there if my sister woke up yet. She shook her head in disappointment. I nodded my head and went to her room in ICU. I hate the hospital so much but know its for a good reason as to be here for our fallen ninja. I reached her room number 341 and walked in with out knocking. I saw her room barren from any life. Deciding to bring flowers for her next time I come. Maybe some those little white flowers in the forest by our special spot.

I sat down at the small table in the room and started on my homework. After and hour or so working on tactics I decided to look at that book I found. I quickly went through it finding very little on what might have caused my sisters injury. Angered I shoved the book back into my bag along with my home work and walked to my sisters bedside. Looking down at my silent sister hit me like a ton of bricks. Her white hair was pulled back by a pink ribbon, courtesy of Sakura. And her poor ears were covered completely in bandages. I was sickened by the thought of her not waking up. Quickly fleeing the room I rushed out the room and up a flight of stairs, ending up in front of my fathers room. This time I knocked and after hearing my fathers voice allowing entry I entered only to sit by his bed.

You see my father had been sent on a mission right after my sisters injury. And of course he over did himself again. We just sat there in silence until it was time for me to go ho me again. I left the hospital and went towards the market to buy myself something quick for dinner. I grabbed a pre-made bento, and left. Once home I ate and went to my room to finish reading the book. The thing is I found a total of three unique Kekkei Genkai that relate to nothing belonging to Konoha, but that were possible in hurting my younger sister. I wrote the tree down and quick little notes on them.

1)Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai

This unique kekkei genkai is possessed by the members of the Iburi clan, which allows them to turn their bodies, either partially or fully, into smoke to serve various purposes. While in their smoke form the user becomes impervious to damage and can use this trait to gain an opportunity in battle, for example by allowing weapons to slip through them without any effects. However, if needed, they can still interact with physical objects.-Wiped out

2)Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai

Every few generations, a member of the Kurama Clan will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's talent in that field is such that their genjutsu is overwhelming. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim to the point where the genjutsu physically harms the victim's body. This fearsome ability allows the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu.-possible

3)Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai

Sakon and Ukon's unnamed kekkei genkai gives them the unique ability to break their bodies down to a molecular level. The two brothers usually use this ability to share the same body but can also use it to merge with the bodies of others and destroy the host's cells from the inside. When Sakon is in need of assistance, Ukon can bring out some of his body parts to aid Sakon in blocking or attacking. Ukon's arms and legs can emerge from those of Sakon's to increase the force and quantity to his physical attacks.-not plausible.

I finished my search and went to bed due to the late time.

When I awoke the next time it was 9:32, and I realized that I had over slept. I jumped out of bed and tossed on my clothes a simple blue hoodie and black shorts, and ran to the living room. I grabbed my bag and rushed to the door slipping my sandals on and leaving the house. I ran down the streets until I came to the busy market. I jumped onto a nearby roof and continues until something bright shiny and white appeared in my vision, obscuring it. I slipped on the tile roof and slid down and fell on a hard warm solid object. The object laughed as I was pulled up by someone who smelled of hope and stupidity.

"Oh no Gai sensei are you alright?" A girl asked, if I remember correctly her name was Ten-ten. Who promptly helped there old sensei up

"What a most un-youthful thing to do." Said the thing holding me.

"Lee put me down. Now!" I growled at the bushy browed man.

"Put the child down Lee" Spoke Neji his face showing he didn't mean his words.

When the idiot didn't put me down I bit his wrist. I didn't dig my fangs down enough to draw blood, just enough so that the "chibi turtle" as my sister loves to call him. When he let me down, I jumped back weary of the team before me.

"Ah Shun-chan its good to see the passion of youth flowing through your veins." Gai said finally back on his feet.

"Yeah! And right after being assigned the most youthful task of bringing you to the hospital assigned by her lady Hokage!" Lee oozed, barely able to contain the extreme joy he felt.

"And why the hell would I need to go to the hospital?" I spat, a confused glare fixed on my face.

"Well you see Shun-kun it's about your sister, Leiko-chan" Ten-ten spoke up using a calm and motherly voice.

"Is she alright? Did she go into shock from the surgery?" I asked terrified for my sisters well being. I knew my mask had fallen when the woman held me in a hug and whispered reassuring words, which only fed my fears. 'Why is she reassuring me does that mean she's going to-to...' I couldn't even finish the thought it was to horrifying. I knew there was a high chance of her... that's why I wanted to find those that hurt her.

"No even better-" Ten-ten started.

"She's awake." Neji interrupted eyes emotionless but a small smile forming at the edge of his mouth before it quickly disappeared. After I processed the words Lee proceeded to then pick me up and run to the hospital saying it was a train exercise, all the while I was clawing and biting the damn idiot.

When we got there I was rushed to my sisters room were she sat in her bed sheets her white hair a giant puff ball loosely pulled back by the pink ribbon, her mismatched eyes shining in the morning sunlight. Her smile placed on her face neither graceful nor perfect. Her ears had bandages on them like before, I couldn't really see her tail though. She wore her over-sized grey night gown with little cats all over it. She must of heard the door open because she turned her attention away from our father and hokage to me. Her smile intensifying tenfold.

"Nii-tan!" She called her voice hoarse and blunt. It was just a bit more gruff then normal, my sister was not known for a cutesy jingle but a loud blunt annoying voice that after a while you just have to throw something.

"Imouto..." I rushed to her side and looked at her with water leaking near my eyes. She was shocked, I could tell by the way her ears picked up and eyes widen.

"Shun..."She whispered before pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back but not as tight knowing were all her injuries were. I heard footsteps but didn't look up recognizing them as my fathers. I then felt him wrap his arms around my sister and me. His strong arms the only thing keeping me sane as I breather her scent in. I knew I was bawling only because I could here myself.

When we all pulled away I saw that Leiko's and my father had both been crying with me. "Never speak of this agreed?"

"Agreed" My sister agreed with me, as she turned away neither of us wanting to admit what just happened.

We got to stay with my sister for a couple of minutes before an ANBU guard came and told us that I needed to leave so that they could question my sister of what took place that night.

I know what ever had happened had to do with that golden feather and a kekkei genkai.

* * *

Again my comp broke and I'm sincerely sorry about this all. And in my story Neji will friggin' live! And all cannon ships are here to stay. Also I will make a seccond post today for the valentines day special, u get a look at whats to come later.


	4. Chapter 04: Valentines Day Special

Sorry this is late! Please forgive my idiocy! I sprained my ankle dancing to "Gurren no Yumiya" in my living room, and then my arm hopping over a two inch wall to get to my car to go to the hospital. So please forgive me for being late.

 **Banī ga Kiemashita**

The story Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden do not belong to me, only my O.C.'s belong to me.

Note: This is a holiday special and will not be cannon to the story, yet. Due to it taking place in the third book. How ever it does not have many spoilers and is just a cute side story that will be mentioned in further books. So don't think this is a spoiler and please continue reading my story. Thank you maxstar1219

Match Made in Konoha

* * *

Mirai P.O.V

"Welcome one and all to this years Chunin Exams! My name is Leiko Hatake. That's spelt, capital L lower case E-I-K-O space capital H lower case A-T-A-K-E. " Leiko stated like this was a circus and she the ring leader. It's funny when I first met Leiko she had just turned was four and I was only four weeks old. She has been a constant in my life just like Shikamaru-sensei. I quickly learned that with Leiko came the most random shit you will ever see. Whether positive or negative that's just how she is. That and her loyalty to those she cares for, no matter if she just met you she, will care for you.

"Okay so first up! Daichi Appu, come on up! Now Daichi here is very knowledgeable in acidic senbon's and other poison's. Daichi is the youngest of his family and his father sells yummy banana's! OK Daichi show 'em what'cha got!"

I saw Daichi nod and step in front of his opponent, a pre-graduated sand gennin from a year ago. Leiko jumped away from the duel and flipped in mid air towards her friend Junko and Tori. Tori is Leiko's estranged friend, I don't know much about him though. I turned my attention to the fight at hand only to see Daichi in a loose. How ever he did manage to poison the girl he was facing.

Next up was Nariko my best friend she wants to be the next hokage and I think she can actually achieve it. "Next up we have Narikooo~ niece to the Raikage Darui and the only person except the Raikage to know Black Lightning. She is also the eight tails current Jinchūriki!" That had everyone screaming. Though in excitement. At one point that sentence would have made many people shake with fear but know people know that the Jinchūriki's are there to protect us not hurt us.

Nariko was able to shock her opponent with lightning release. And was the first to win. It went on like this for a while until finally I was called up.

"WOW! Way to go Nikusui, go take a long deserved break kiddo!" Leiko said her smile still as big as when we began. "Okay Daisy's and Germ's Lets welcome Miria Sarutobi up to the stage. This little lady may be cute but she's got one hell of a bite. She is a natural at genjustu like her sexy mama, and is extreamly strong like her father! Now lets welcome her opponent Aite Umi from the village hidden in the waves. Lets have a clean fight girls. Kay~" And then she simply walks back to watch. Great. Leiko had given a description of everyone and there opponents so far except this one.

I stood in a defensive position with all my concentration on observing my opponent. She had Blue hair and grey eyes. She was shorter than me by three feet, and had a slim build, suggesting she didn't rely much on taijustu. She was standing in a laxed stance, yawning into her hand as the crowd murmured. The leaves fluttered down from the single tree in a small gust of wind. Ah that's it! I closed my eyes and held two fingers to my lips and whispered release. Afterwards I saw I had no time to brace my self for the blow to my left temple from the blunt end of her kuni. A genjustu user, huh. Well two can play it that way. And with that I put her in a genjustu. One to were she was undeniably fighting herself. It was a tricky one that I had learned from my mother when I was younger. I expected her to come out of it quite quickly and hid on the tree while she fought to leave my genjustu. She came out like I predicted however she was quick to run strait for the tree and slice it in two with a water whip. We kept going back and forth until finally I had enough and managed to land a hard punch to her temple and knock her out. And that is how I one the Chunin Exams.

()()  
(^.^)

Later I had jut come out of the store with Nikusui and we were talking about Leiko-sans very flamboyant display for this years exams, because Nariko was with her uncle right now and after our battle we bonded over our share love for shopping. That is until we turned the corner and there she, Leiko, stood. With that Tori guys. They were arguing until she slapped him then stormed off. Nikusui was curious so she walked over to the guy.

"Hey what the hell was that about?" She said walking up with no remorse for her words.

"Huh? Oh you that girl who got knocked out in the last event." He said his voice indicating that he was from Suna due to his accent. He had golden brown hair in many dread locks, black eyes narrow and pointed, and had a golden tan. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with tribal designs sowed in, tan shorts, and a brown scarf. Up close he looked like some type of ancient god rather than a human.

"That was a lovers quarrel girls." Spoke the seventh hokage.

"Lord Seventh!" I said bowing in respect while Tori and Nikusui just stood there awkwardly.

"No need to bow, so what was it this time Tori?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Ah well I asked her to come back with me to my village if I could predict the winner of the Chunin Exams. Which I won of course, and now she wants to take back her word." He sighed, "so I called her a coward and a liar. The rest you saw."

"Your an ass you know that right?" Nikusui said I slapped her head and glared at her before responding myself.

"She's half right, you could have chosen better words instead of insulting her. No girl wants to be insulted."

"You girls don't get it. Leiko deserved the words he said. Though albeit he could have been nicer, however that would probable have made it worse. Leiko is scared of his village because of his parents. How ever how about I give you two a little mission. Help Tori get Leiko to go with him to his home. This is a A rank mission. And before you say anything Nikusui I have gotten permission from Chōjūrō to send you on this mission. So girls will you accept?" Lord Seventh asked us.

"Of course,"

"What ever"

"Oh and Tori one quick thing," spoke the Hokage his face showing a fake smile and irked eyes, quickly he slapped the desert man and then turned to walk away.

"Thanks Naruto Gikyōdai!" Spoke the twice slapped man. Blood dripping from his swollen nose.

"Come on girls lets go."

()()  
(^.^)

"Soo where are we going?" Nikusui asked as we walked her boredom indicated by the rudeness in her voice.

"To Leiko's favorite spot." Tori replied his voices practically oozing annoyance. He was stiff as we walked to the graveyard, only getting stiffer. We soon took a right towards the memorial stone. As we gathers behind a bush we saw Leiko crying to the rock. I looked over to Tori-san and saw his face truly pissed at the site before him. He tried to rush to her before me and Nikusui had to grab him and drag him back into the bush. Kami! Leiko turned towards the noise and waited. so I spooked a small rabbit near us to run at her. Leiko saw the rabbit and gathered herself to then follow said rabbit.

"That was close" I whispered letting out a breath.

"Why the hell won't you let me comfort her?" Tori nearly screeched once Leiko had left the area.

"Because you idiot she was probably crying due to your fight and right now she needs some alone time." Nikusui yelled at him not sparing either of our eardrums.

"Yeah she never cry's you insensitive jerk." I spoke shaking from the effort that took to say those seven words.

"You two don't know anything. Leiko cry's here not for herself. Remember I said this is her favorite spot. Well why would anyone have a happy spot to cry and leek negative emotions. She was crying in hopes that the souls who's name is carved on this stone to find a better place in heaven. Leiko does cry. But not for selfish reasons. She will only let her tears fall for the misfortune of others." He spoke his voice low and deep. I looked at his face and saw tears falling from his coal like eyes.

I felt immense regret for speaking ill of his feelings for my white wolf friend. "Come on you two stink." He said and started walking out of the sematary.

()()  
(^.^)

"So Miria how has your day been?" Hinata asked.

"Oh well it's been well First Lady Hinata."

"Oh how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Hinata. Your mother was my sensei as a young girl."

"Sorry, Fir- Hinata-sama." We talked as we got into the steamy water covered by only a towel.

Once I was in the hot water I set my towel on the ledge by Nikusui's and Lady Hinata.

"Yo Hinata what up?" Asked Leiko as she came up for air from under the waters surface.

"Hello Leiko how are you today?"

"Ahh well you know got in trouble with that husband of yours for my flamboyant display today at the Chunnin Exams" The girl spoke her short spiky pixie cut hair dripping down causing ripples in the water as we all were still.

"I'm sure you didn't get into too much trouble knowing how Naruto favors you and the others." Lady Hinata spoke softly and sweetly.

"Yeah what ever. What I wanna know is who that hotty was from the exams." Nikusui spoke in a excited voice and blushing. It took all of my strength to not smack my face. It seems the question got both Leiko's and the first lady's attention, along with everyone else in the bath's.

"What do you mean Nikusui-chan?" Lady Hinata asked.

"Oh you know the one with heavenly blonde hair and sinful black eyes."

"You mean Akuma-san?" Hinata asked

"I don't know his name but my god he had the best tan I have ever seen, and he spoke with a slight Suna dialect." Shit! He never spoke during the exam!

"How do you know what his voice sounds like?" Leiko asked her eyes narrowing.

"That's easy! We saw him mumbling to himself earlier today, we could barely hear him but it was enough to land a major crush on him." I spoke up covering for Nikusui's mistake.

"Oh well his name is Tori and he's from a small village outside of Suna. They are just normal cattle villagers there." Leiko provided answering very little.

"Hmm, I wonder what it's like in his village. Is it big? No that's not right. Cattle in the desert though?" I said baiting Leiko-san.

"They are on some of the few Oasis out there in the desert. Originally the place was a forgotten city of towers, now though it's a small village that houses any travelers heading to Suna." Lady Hinata filled in her voice cautious for the wolf girl next to her.

 _~0~_  
 _Flashback_

"What the hell are we doing here you Perv?" Nikusui said embarrassed as we stood in front of the fence for the woman's bath. I felt myself blush very slightly at the thought of him peeking on the girls inside.

"Shut it brat," Tori spoke his face slightly red as he realized what we were thinking "you two are going to be going in there as soon as the Hokage's wife enters the bath. Because once every month Leiko and the Hokage's wife go bathing together, and it just so happens that today they had planned to go. So you two will enter and if they ask you what your doing there you.."

Ah I get it, "we tell them we were tired after the exams and need some time to soak." Nikusui said her voice confident.

"But how will we get them to talk about whats bothering Leiko-san?" I asked

"Easy, one of you need to fake a crush on me to get Leiko's attention first. Then start to question me, if I'm right then Lady Hinata will be the one to answer until Leiko gives up and storms out. However when she goes to change one of you the one not questioning will get out and asked her whats wrong. And butter her up so that she will be calm enough to speak to me without killing me. Got it?" We nodded "Okay scatter." and we split.

 _~0~_  
 _Flashback End_

I had followed Leiko-san to the changing room and noticed the strain on her face showing that she wanted to scream or yell. Quickly I put my clothes on after drying my small frame. My wildly curly hair still dripping wet drops of water onto my black long-sleeve shirt as I hurried to put on my Konoha headband. I took a quick glance at the mirror my red eyes with the rings standing out. I looked away and ran after Leiko who soon after pulled on her white shirt and brown shorts grabbed her grey hoodie and slipped on her leather flip flops, as she ran out of the public bath. I followed on her heel until she called out to me.

"Mirai I know your following me." She spoke as she stood still. I decided to walk up to her from behind noticing her tail stiff and scarred like her ears. I remember always playing with her tail when we were younger. Until her father became the Sixth Hokage. When that happened I was about to turn eight myself and we had to stop playing because I was in the academy and she was about to become a Gennin. It was a horrible time but we slowly stopped being so close though that was around the time Tori came to our village, he was a small framed boy with a long wound going from the middle of his left eye to his right cheek.

What's wrong Leiko! Why wont you confide in me? Just let me help you please your my dearest and longest friend. You've wormed your'e way into all of our hearts. From your ironic fear of lupus and canis, to your mismatched eyes and white hair. You have made yourself Yuki no Purinsesu of Konoha. Even when you nearly died we all prayed for your recovery and the downfall to the one who hurt you. So please tell me whats wrong my friend. Please. I begged in my head. I could feel Tori-san's presence behind me hidden just barely

"You have been following me all day haven't you?" She asked not turning around.

"Only because you've been avoiding someone." I spoke, "You've been ignoring Tori-san to the point of Lord Hokage getting involved."

"You don't know anything, so stay out of that Mirai you're to young to understand whats going on!" She bit at me. Scared I wanted to take a step back but held my ground like how my mother said my father would do.

"I don't care I just want to help you see what's right in front of you." I spoke calming keeping myself in check just like Shikamaru-sensai taught me to do.

"All that's in front of me is pain and death! I don't wan't to see any more dammit. I just want to continue being ignorant." She said turning her face to me tears falling from her eyes, and snot running out of her nose.

I was shocked but knew I had to stay still and wait for Tori-san to act.

"Dammit Leiko. The fuck you are aloud to be ignorant. You have seen as much as me and lost as much as me! But when we are together we can stand up to anyone who try's to hurt the ones we love!" Tori spoke stepping out from the bushes. " I know I can't prevent any more death but together we can surely hope that we can save those who need us, no, who need you. So get out of what ever slump your in and come here." He said opening his arms standing five feet in front of her.

"Tori"She screamed as he took one step towards her, "you dumb-ass!" Step, "you know nothing" step, "you fucking shit head!" finally grabbing her in a hug and held her as she punched and smacked his chest to leave his arms, growing weaker and sobbing with each hit.

"Why?" She asked.

"Simple, aishiteimasu. So much that my heart can't live without you." Tori spoke his voice husky with such raw emotions coursing through his body.

Leiko simply looked up at him with doe like eyes disbelieving what he spoke. "Why? Why do you l-lo-love me?"

"You're simply to cute not too, koi. " He said leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. I nearly melted standing and watching such a serene scene.

"Come with me, back to my home please Leiko. I would never take anyone else. Not even Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, You're the only one I trust."

Leiko stood there in his arms her face shocked by his declaration. Stiffly she nodded her head a small smile reaching her lips. "Alright I will," she agreed.

()()  
(^.^)

One Week Later-

I stood at the gate with Nikusui, Nariko and Daichi as we watched Leiko leave with Tori. Admittedly she had to have ANBU take her to the gate because she was late by four hours and no one could find her. But when she did finally show up, she had walked over to me and Nikusui and give each of us a kiss on the cheek. Before whispering our sudden demise if we ever stalked her again.

* * *

Translation

Daichi Appu- First Up

Mirai- Future

Nikusui- a monster that appears as a young woman and sucks all of the flesh off of its victim's body.

Nariko- Thunder child

Gikyōdai- brother-in-law

Kami- God

Yuki no Purinsesu- Snow Princess

aishiteimasu - I love you

Koi -love


	5. Chapter 05: Michiko, Emiko & Kiko

Banī ga Kiemashita

Chapter 05: Michiko, Emiko & Kiko Uchiha

* * *

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Uncle Sasuke where are we?" Asked Michiko asked her raven black hair a curly mess. I set my other niece Emiko down on the bed roll on the ground to cushion her as she napped.

"An old forgotten village called Hidden Whirlpool." I told the eight year old girl. After Killing my brother I found out he had two children. Michiko and Emiko. Michiko looks like her mother with my brothers black hair. There mothers name was Kiko she had curly brown hair and silver jewels for eyes. Michiko is a little mini copy, Her silver eyes compliment her black curls that frame her face in a wild mess of ringlets. Her sister though, has dark brown strait hair that curls at the ends, and black eyes. though her face is a more feminine version of my brothers. While Michiko looks like a true Uchiha, she can never use Sharigan due to her being born blind. However she obviously doesn't let that stop her. She acts like she has perfect vision.

"Why is it forgotten Uncle Sasuke?" Michiko asked he silver eyes shining in the afternoon light filtering down from the canopy above.

"It was destroyed years ago before you were born. It was said that this village was the best in seal's then any other." I said grabbing a spare nappy from my pack along with a soft cloth an water.

"Uncle may I go look around?" Michiko asked her head facing the rubble of the long fallen buildings.

"Don't go far stay within the village." I told my niece, while changing her baby sister in front of me.

"Okay!"She said leaving me alone to find a safe spot to camp and take care of the baby.

* * *

 **Michiko's P.O.V**

I walked around the empty city avoiding broken glass and rubble. I could smell the ocean, the salty taste lingering in the air, a cool breeze finding it's way to me as I stood still. I dared not move for I heard the crashing of the waves on rock. I could smell the revolting sent of beached seaweed and fish.

Ever since Uncle took us in it has been hard. We constantly move place to place luckily we had food for Emiko, though that's running low right now. We need to visit a real village not a memory of one that use to be. Uncle never told me how papa died only that he was our Uncle and that we had to go with him. I know momma died when Emiko was born, apparently three hours before papa died.I miss mamma's lullaby's of the future and papa's stories of the past. I miss Neko our ninja cat who would watch over me and momma while papa was gone for months 'working'.

I missed my friends back in our small village. It was near the ninja village in the Mist. I had to leave them all of a sudden when Uncle appeared with the news of papa's death. Granny Maki refused to let us go until Uncle had proven he was an Uchiha. Granny Maki has been in my family since I can't remember. She wasn't really my granny but that's what momma told me to call her. I don't know what he did all I know is that Granny Maki screamed like a banshee and collapse. Only to wake up hours later muttering devil child. Afterwards the head of the village had taken Uncle to sign documents saying he would take care of us now. Before we left I got to say goodbye to Granny Maki and my friends in the village. Afterwords Uncle, with Emiko hanging in a sling on him, took my hand and in one and I assume our bags in another and we walked away from the only place I ever to this day called home. We had walked for two hour to the harbor of the next town and walked aboard a small fishing ship. I got motion sickness from not being able to see anything to concentrate on and I promised myself that I will never ride in a boat again. It was then that Uncle decided to tell me that we had to take two boats to get to our ultimate destination, which he refuses to tell me. I pouted at that, and told Uncle that I didn't even want to know if he was going to be like that. He laughed at me and told me a friend of his once said the exact same thing. I had been confused but refused to talk to my Uncle at that point. Deciding my baby sister was more intriguing than my stuffy Uncle. So I proceeded to poke her stubby arm to hear her squealing sounds of joy and happiness at my simple action.

When I was younger I remember always being asked questions on why I was blind. I remember one day specifically, I had just been punished for stepping on a elder's robe during the children's day festival. I was still pretty young and so the punishment was to pray to god for five hours alone in the temple with the priest. If I misspoke, stuttered or mumbled I got one lashing, each time. I had only served two hours of the five before Granny and my parents came rush to me. I had been whipped three times and my back was bruising. I remember my father restraining the Priest as Granny Maki took me to a corner, and my mother yelling, more like screaming, at the elder's for punishing me for a crime that couldn't have been prevented. I heard my mother scream as a slap rang in the now quiet temple. I was so scared for my family and Granny that the next thing I know I could see. I could SEE. I saw the out lines of the people and objects surrounding me in the small temple. I pushed my way from Granny Maki and ran to my mother who I later learned had been to my left. I then kicked the elder, 45 degrees to my left, who slapped her where the sun doesn't shine. He gave a painful yell as he fell to the floor. My father had said that my black eyes had turned silver. The same shade as my mothers own set. That night we had a celebration for the elder and priest had been banished from the village for my harm.

We later found out that my eyes had permanently changed to silver and that I could sometimes see shapes. Though it was only when I tried really hard which tired my eyes. Even though I couldn't see depth or color I could still make my way through the village when walking to and from school. I didn't need to see the classroom for I had memorized the room along with my house and a few other building's in the village. Papa had trained me to where I can see for an hour before it started to hurt. I was going to tell Uncle about how I could see when we got to our destination so that he could maybe help me train some more. Papa had said that this was a new version of the Sharingan that needed to be handled carefully, or else I might hurt myself. I wish I had gotten a chance to say goodbye to my papa, because the last thing I said was "Why do you always leave? Do you really hate us that much? Momma's gonna have sissy soon and you won't be here! I hate you Papa! I hate you!" I yelled and ran into the house leaving my parents and Granny in the front yard. When Uncle showed up I mistook him for my father. I had been in my room and heard Granny talking with someone downstairs. It had been six days since momma's death and I had locked myself in y room. I thought the voice was papa's, even though I couldn't understand the words. I started bawling wanting my papa's comfort. When the voices stopped I was sure it was my papa and called out to him. "Papa! Papa! Waaah Papa!" I cried wanting more than anything to be in his arms, "I'm sorry papa. Please don't leave me." I heard feet clambering up the stairs much harder then my father would step. I didn't care though still calling for my papa. I heard my door being rattled, as I had previously locked it when I got sick of Granny trying to get me out of the room.

"Michiko open the door please" Papa had said. I shot out of my bed scrambling over the discarded clothes and toys to reach the door and stumbling with the lock. Once the door was opened I flung myself at what I assumed was my Papa. The worm body froze as I clung to the front of it's thin shirt. I bawled into the body for a while until I heard someone clear there throat. I tried to calm myself, soon I was hiccuping and that's when I heard Granny tell me that this was not my father but his younger brother. Shocked I stumbled back and activated my sharingan. I noticed the difference the man before me held to my my father, for the man before me was shorter and had short spiky hair.I started crying again and this time Granny pulled me to her and held me. My Uncle stood there until I fell asleep. I found out later from Granny that he carried me to my be when I fell asleep, before going to meet with the village head to be my sister an my guardian.

Suddenly I heard a snap of a twig. And multiple footsteps heading my way. I judged the length and estimated they were 20 feet away. Scared I activated my Sharingan and fled the scene going the opposite way of those behind me.

I ended up near some sort of great house that sort of stood. I could tell it was falling apart and any heavy weight could make it collapse. At my last check up the doctor said I weighed 54 pounds, and from my estimation I decided that the building could support my weight and would provide a semi-safe hiding spot. I kept my sharingan activated as I crept on the rotting wood careful to where I walked. I soon found myself a niche to slip into. I released my sharingan and closed my eyes as a headache began to form. I strained my ears to here the noises around me, I found out I could here over long distances when I was four and had my first proper hearing test. I waited for eleven minutes and finally heard the first twig snap. It sounded like it was right outside the building. I got scared that I didn't hear it sooner and twitch when I heard the crunching of dry leaves under heavy weight.

"I think they went in here. I don't see any other foot prints." A light man's voice spoke with a slight accent.

"I agree, lets check it out." Spoke another males voice this one sounding scratchy compared to the first's smooth voice.

"Wait you idiot!" A woman's voice screeched, before softening "look at the state of the building, we can't just stomp right in. We need to be careful, in case the floor gives out." The woman reasoned.

"Ah right Sakura," spoke the second man.

"Now now you two this is no time for fighting. We're on a mission right now." Reasoned a third man, his voice indicated age, and his tone sung power. I did not want to meet this guy as an enemy under any condition.

"Now by going with our weight I believe the lightest two are myself and Naruto, which means we should be the ones to go in and search, while  
Kakashi-sensei and Sai guard the perimeter." Spoke what I assume was Sakura.

"That sounds good Sakura, scatter." The third voice spoke, I was unsure which one it was. I started to get nervous when I heard the creaking of the boards adjusting to the new weight. I tried to stay still so that the boards under me would not give away my position. I heard the two split, one going away and the other closer to my position. My mind wandered to my Uncle and if he was looking for me, then I heard a shrill scream and a crash. I felt the building shake as if it was going to come down, but miraculously it held. I heard the second male, which I now knew was Naruto for he was close to my location, ask the girl Sakura if she was alright.

"I'm alright Naruto but this place has a lot of rats!" She replied her voice strained, probably from fear.

I heard Naruto approach the room I was in each step he took rang loudly in my ears. He reach the door way of the room, stopping to take a deep breath. Then I felt a warm blanket envelop me so I activated my Sharigan and saw a light surround the room. The light was the first color I ever saw, I was later told it was orange.

"Sakura you were right, it's a young girl." Naruto called as he stepped into the room.

"Is she an Uzumaki Naruto?" Asked Kakashi-sensei, for his voice was older then the rest and most teachers are older then there students.

"I don't think so." Naruto called, stepping close, the warmth intensifying as he walked closer. At this point I knew he could see me so I slowly stood up my eyes wide open and staring strait ahead at the shining man. Slowly the light dimmed and I only saw the mans outline. He slowly stepped closer to me both hands up in a non-aggressive position.

"Hey little girl what are you doing here?"

"..."

"Come on don't be afraid we wont hurt you. We just wanna help. If your lost we can take you back to you're family." Naruto said his tone calming and friendly. "Can you speak?" I felt myself trusting what he said and nodded my head. "My name is Michiko Uchiha," I said.

The man's eyes widened a little then he told me to follow him out of the building. When we exited the building Naruto told me to sit on a large piece of rubble while he talked to his team. I decided not to listen in to respect Naruto's trust in me. They broke from there mini huddle soon and I was approached by both Naruto and a gray haired man. I was nervous near the stranger and stood closer to Naruto then necessary.

"Naruto here tells me your of the Uchiha clan is this true?" Grey said sounding like the Kakashi person. I nodded my head stiffly then scooted closer to Naruto again.

"Do you know who your parents are?" Kakashi asked.

"...Kiko... and It-Itachi" I said stuttering with fear. I felt Naruto put his hand on my shoulder in comfort, before it quickly left as Naruto hissed in pain. Startled I looked up and saw his hand on fire. Scared I looked around in fear for the source and soon saw my Uncle. I didn't see my sister, but I knew she would be safe. I heard my Uncle exclaim Summoning Jutsu and a snake appear.

"What can I do for you Sssassuke-sssama" The snake spoke causing me to squeak in fear.

"Aoda get the little girl away, there's a baby in the forest with your brethren. Take both to my campsite while I deal with these four." Uncle demanded.

"Uncle!" I yelled gaining everyone's attention as the large snake picked me up and placed me on it's back taking me to my sister.

* * *

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

I watched as Aoda took Michiko back to our camp. Once he was gone I turned my attention to my former team and stood still my face void of any emotion or thought. It seems Naruto had matured and cut his hair shorter, yet still wearing his orange jump suit. Sakura seemed to have become more attractive since the last we met. Kakashi though had changed the most. His hitori was still over his left eye, but around his neck was a necklace which looked to be made by small children. He had more wrinkles and stress lines than before. The necklace was of two animals a wolf and a black cat, and was strung on a simple piece of string. He also had two bracelets made up of a small chain and a strip of metal that had what looked like two names on it, one read L.E.I.K.O the other S.H.U.N. Who would name there child arrogant person is beyond me.

"Did you hurt Michiko?" I asked my voice void of emotions. I saw Sakura's confusion and surprise, while Naruto held hope and determination. My replacement, Sai held no emotions on his face, while Kakashi kept a calm face.

"No." Kakashi spoke up.

I then turned myself to Naruto and spoke, "You still want me in that village" My voice cold like ice.

"Yes" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke come back to the village with us please." Naruto begged his face showing the pain of all my previous rejections.

"..."

"Plea-"

"Naruto stop he's not gonna come back" Sakura interrupted Naruto.

"Yes" I said firmly

"See, wait what?!" Sakura stuttered.

"But only for Michiko and Emiko. They need a safe place to grow up. And personally I hate what Konoha did to my brother however, his children should be raised in the village he loved." Kakashi narrowed his eyes while Naruto and Sakura looked exited. Sai was again emotionless.

"I'll need to speak to the Hokage, I assume Tsunade is still holding the position." I said ignoring the looks from Team 07.

"Alright Sasuke. We'll take you back however we have a command on how you come back." Kakashi said smiling.

"And what is that?" I spat my patience running thin.

"Naruto has to drag you through the gates." Sakura said a devious smile etched on her face giving me shivers. Naruto's face lit up once he processed what was said.

"Alright! Sasuke's coming home!" He chanted jumping around while pumping his fist into the air.

"But first you need to answer a few question about that little girl and the baby." Kakashi spoke with authority.

"Fine."

"Okay number one; Did you kidnap them?"

"no."

"Number two, who's there parents?"

"My brother Itachi Uchiha and his late wife Kiko Saudi."

"Alright how old are they? And do they have any health problems?" Sakura asked

"Michiko recently turned eight and is blind, while Emiko is almost three weeks with no known issues."

"She's the same age as Shun and Mitsuki Kakashi-sensei" Naruto blurted.

"Blind really? Naruto said she could see perfectly find and even had a jutsu activated. Which is how he found her so easily." Sakura spoke

"That's impossible her nanny told me that she can't see but has excellent hearing." I said suspicion invading my mind.

"Alright, next why are you traveling with a newborn and a little girl?" Kakashi went back to questioning me.

"I succeeded in my quest and killed my brother. Before he died he told me of his wife and daughter, so I decided to check it out however when I got there I found out his wife died in labor with Emiko and that Michiko had locked herself away and wasn't eating. I had climbed the stairs to her room to kill her then the nanny and finally the baby. Yet when I reached her door she called me daddy and I couldn't kill her." I said deciding to tell most of the truth.

"Wait you were gonna kill the nanny?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yes she would have known I killed the children first since she lived with them. I then went with the village head and became there guardian."

"And we're was there village located?"Kakashi asked

"There village is located in Hidden Mist, specifically Kamunomiya Jinja. They were in what the people of the mist call Kami no Mura. They weren't even classified as orphans until I reached there village with the news of there fathers demise." I said my voice firm.

With that we decided to go get the girl and head to the boat. We walked in silence until Naruto had to ruin it.

"Hey Kakashi when we get back can I go visit Leiko?" Dobe asked.

"Not now Naruto." Kakashi replied his face taking on a pained look.

"So since you know of my nieces, you gonna tell me who Leiko, Shun, and Mitsuki is?" I asked.

"Orochimaru's experiment that Kakashi, Tsunade-baachan, and Tsume Inuzaka adopted." Naruto said not thinking and resulting in Sakura swating at him.

"You idiot!" She screeched.

"Ah so who did each adopt?" I asked a small smile gracing my lips.

Shocked Sakura answered my question, "ah well Kakashi adopted both Leiko and Shun, Tsunade adopted Mitsuki, and Tsume adopted the fourth Junko."

"So how are they experiment's?" I asked confused and curious.

"Well each one has animal body parts. There is really five but the fifth was from Konoha but kidnapped six years ago. The fifth is named Tokage due to Orochimaru's sick sense of humor he is a desert lizard. Leiko is a white wolf, while her brother Shun is a black cat," She said while I looked at Kakashi's necklace, "Mitsuki is Leiko's best friend and a purple rabbit, while Junko , Shun's best friend, is a red fox." She finished.

"Oh don't forget that they are around 7-9 years old all five." Sai finally spoke up.

We reached the camp site and I saw Aoda curled around the girls. I walked over and dismissed the giant snake and grabbed Emiko while Michiko stood up in her plane blue Kimono. When we get to Konoha I plan to get her a proper Uchiha Kimono. Along with some proper diapers for Emiko.

"Is my house still there?" I asked

"Yes and no" Sakura replied her face showing her feelings of awkwardness. "It was destroyed when Pain attacked but it has been rebuilt though not in the Uchiha district."

"That's fine." I said happy that the girls wouldn't have to live in that house or district.

"Uncle where are we going?" Michiko asked me her curls bouncing as we walked to the harbor.

"Your new home-"

"Our home" Corrected Naruto

"Our home." I spat unnerving Michiko.

"Can I go to school Uncle? I wanna be a ninja." Michiko said her face pleading even though her eyes never moved from looking straight.

"We'll see Michi." I said patting her curly head. I heard two voices saying "Aww" behind me and punched Naruto in the gut but continued walking. No one stopped me as we walked to our boat. Once on I had asked Sakura to go down stairs with Emiko to keep her warm, while I stayed with Michiko by the railings so that she could dispose of any and all bile.

* * *

 **Note: Translations;**

 **Michiko** : Beautiful/Wise **\- {top 100 baby names )**

 **Emiko** : Smiling Child - **{top 100 baby names )**

 **Kiko** : Hope - **{top 100 baby names )**

 **Maki** : _(I thought of this off the top of my head but here is the meaning)_ a Japanese dish consisting of sushi and raw vegetables wrapped in seaweed. - **{Google)**

 **Leiko :** Arrogant Person. - **{Behind the name)**

 **Shun** : fast or talented - **{Behind the name)**

 **Kamunomiya jinja :** God's Palace Shrine **\- {Google Translate)**

 **Kami no mura :** God's Village **\- {Google Translate)**

 **Note: Definitions;**

 **Children's Day** : Japan's Children's Day is celebrated on May 5, a National Holiday since 1948, to celebrate the happiness of all children and to express gratitude toward mothers. There is a long tradition, from the 8th century, to celebrate children's day twice a year; March 3 for girls and on May 5 for boys. On March 3, also known as the Doll Festival, Japanese people decorate their households with traditional Heian Period doll sets and plum blossom, and drink Amazake. On May 5, also known as tango-no sekku, they fly carp streamers outside, display Samurai dolls, and eat chimaki. There were some who argued in 1948 that March 3 should also be a National Holiday. - **{Wikipedia Japan's Children's Day)**

 **Note: Measurements;**

1) **20 ft = 6 Meters** _(for those who use the metric system. Sry I am in america and we don't use it but here I'll keep putting these down from now on so as not to seem ignorant.)_

2) **54 lb** **= 24 Kg**


	6. Chapter 06:Chaos My Ass

A/N: This is a long chapter hence the long pause in between chapters, there was just to much that need to be addressed to move on the story. Just a real quick thanks to those who rightfully deserve it.

navybluebookworm and TerrorTwinEpicness. Along with MajorCartooniac my second reviewer. I promise you MajorCartooniac it will be explained.

Also the characters may seem O.C. -ish due to the fact that its all part of the story. So please don't take offence to it if you favorite character is not acting right. You can always message me if you think it needs to be fixed. Also this chapter was so hard to write that I'm gonna take a small break after it to think about the next.

Now onto the story...

Banī ga Kiemashita Chapter 06: Festivals, Uchiha's, and Confessions. Oh My!

* * *

 **Leiko's P.O.V**

'Hands high like a roller coaster. This love is taking over. Take us higher here we go. Oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying. 'Cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Welcome to the show. Welcome to the...' I took my head phones out and turned my attention back to the room of people before me. There faces were blurry, and what they were saying was muted, or at least all but six.

I saw a girl with tight curly brown hair and brown skin. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown almost black.

A boy who looked like Shun without the ears and had tan skin.

There was a blonde with baby blue eyes like the sky, and pale skin.

Also two boys they looked like twins both had dirty blonde hair and tan skin. Though one had yellow eyes and the other a reddish brown.

The man in the front lecturing had grey hair and coal black eyes hidden by circular lenses.

It was so familiar, yet not. The scene was wrong, It should never be this it can't be this this is impossible," it's all my fault. It's all my fault"

I sat up or well leaned up as my stomach was still tightly wrapped as I panted trying to catch my breath.

"It was all a dream, only a dream," I told my self repeatedly in the dark room the only light coming from the pale moon outside. The faint light reminding me to much of that night. It's been a month and my father has been released and now on a mission to the land of whirlpool as Naruto-nii told me. I wasn't scare of the fact no one knew my attacker but quite the opposite, I was happy and felt at peace for knowing my protector. His golden eye's matching his hair and wings. He smelled like the desert, of sand and the sun.

I wanted to meet him in daylight and see the sun in his golden locks, reflecting off his feathers, and shining in his eyes. His eyes, they were like a storm clouds covering the sunny behind them in a safe shield. I wonder what his name was. That was my last thought as I fell asleep to the thought...

* * *

 **Junko's P.O.V**

"Fuck!" I heard from beyond my bedroom door and below. I heard the sound of dogs growling and snapping. I wasn't scared at all! The trembling fear was more than I could take.

"Shit Kiba go upstairs and take Akamaru with you!" I heard Hana scream at our brother. I heard my brothers feet start up the stairs to the second level.

"Get back here you little shit! I'm not fucking done with you yet!" I heard the foreign mans voice again. I heard my brothers feet stop and turn back and a low grunt ring through the house. I heard Okinu's whimper and got up from my bed and ran to my door throwing it open and rushing down stairs, before I reached the room I heard the same man asked loudly "Who the fuck is here Bitch?" before a smack was heard as I entered the room. I looked frantically for Okinu and saw her by the Three Haimaru Brothers Hana's ninken.

"Shit Kiba get him out of here now." My sister said worried, "you stay the hell away from him you creep" the man had tried coming closer to me. I didn't care for specifics. He was average height and had brown hair and stubble on his chin was all I saw before my brother grabbed me and Akamaru Okinu and turned to leave the house before stopping. The man had grabbed our fathers vase. Out of all of his stuff mom only kept his vase that Hana and Kiba made when they were younger.

"Kiba go know."My sister growled out. And with that we fled to the Hokage's office.

"The man had entered our house and attack us out of no where saying we needed him. It got violent and Hana needs help. Please Hokage I have to go back and help. This man is Akasuki level and there hasn't been Akasuki activity in a long time." Kiba spoke to the Hokage. I held Okinu in my arms scared about the fact that she wasn't waking up. Akamaru was right beside me as this happened and growled at Kiba when he tried to sneak out.

"Aww come on Akamaru we have to help Hana."Bark"I know were watching Junko but we have to help our fami-"Bark growl" I know he's my brother but-" Bark. Bark" Jun you okay man?"

"She's not waking up." I murmured looking down at my best friend tears falling down my face. The trembling fear was more than I could take.

"Don't worry when we get home Hana will look at her. She's a tough pup like you Junko." My brother comforted me to his best abilities.

We were stuck in the Hokage's office for another hour before we got to go home and have Hana look at Okinu.

"Is she gonna be alright Hana-nii?" I asked

"She'll be fine Otōto, why don't you go visit Leiko-chan in the hospital today while Okinu rest" She said leaving no room for discussion.

I walked down the path to the hospital not really paying attention and running into a girl with short black ringlets and milky white skin, and whose eyes where a steely grey.

"Hey watch it." I said.

"I would if I could" she replied before a man grabbed her and left. He was carrying a baby and looked like the girls, and oddly enough Shun.

I kept walking after that wondering why the girl couldn't watch were she was going until it hit me! She was blind. I reached the hospital to hear a loud rumbling. I saw a nurse run by scared shitless as she ran hurried towards the nurses station. I decided to go the other way and saw Mitsuki running ahead of me right behind Shizune. I ran with them as we turned the corner I saw the same girl from before. This time she looked scared though. I looked behind the girl and noticed a wall missing from the hospital and Sakura standing looking pissed off at the man with black hair from earlier.

"Answer me Sasuke, why did you come back." Sakura asked her voice low and face shadowed by her hair.

"Michiko and Emiko need a home. And I a wife." The man Sasuke spoke now. Making the blind girl blush and turn her head downwards, while Sakura was shocked face went red.

I heard feet slapping against the tile floor behind me so I turned around to see Leiko and Shun running towards us. I was surprised to see Leiko up until I saw her eyes alight with curiosity and knew no one could stop her.

"Whoa what did ja' do Pinky?" Leiko spoke her eyes sparkling at the destruction before us.

"Are those children the ones you spoke of Kakashi?" Sasuke asked his face showing no emotions.

"Kakashi?" Mitsuki asked bringing attention to herself.

"Yes Sasuke that's them."

* * *

 **Mitsuki's P.O.V**

I was helping out at the hospital again today, just changing bed sheets and bringing people there food when me and Leiko got into a major fight. She just had to get up and sneak her way down to the cafeteria to get 'real food' as she said. I argued that she was to injured to be walking around seeing as she was recently stabbed in her gut, and took her back to her room. I felt bad though, about what happened to her. I should have watched her better, as her best friend, and agreed to her offer to a sleep over that night.

I remember the first time she tried to kill herself, it was when we were in the other world. _We were in class and she asked to go to the restroom but took something out of her bag as she left. I would have just thought it was a sanitary pad if it had not shined in the florescent lighting. I got worried when she wasn't back by twenty minutes and volunteered when the teacher ask the girls if someone could go check on her. I walked down the hall my walk smooth and graceful as my brown hair did not even bounce in it's tight curls. I made it to the girls bathroom. I heard someone crying and was stuck in a conundrum. I was scared to ask if they were okay and finding Leah. That is until I saw the shoes from under the stall door and felt a pang of irritation flare up inside of myself. Those green and blue DC's that she always wore. I knocked on the door as I called out, "Leah you okay?"_

 _"Mylaa?" She asked scared._

 _"Yeah it's me can I come in?"_

 _"N-n-no! D-don't come i-in!" She nearly yelled in hysteria._ _I was shocked as I stood there but knew that my best friend needed me so I knocked on the door some more begging her to let me in knowing her conscious couldn't hold out much longer. As I predicted she let me in. I heard the lock click and her slide back more as I opened the stall door. What I saw though shocked me down to my very bone. She had red blood oozing down her leg from under her plane dress. Her strait blonde tipped brown hair was in knots from blood as well. And in her hand was a razor blade._

 _"Fuck Leah what the hell!" I cried as I fell to my knees in horror of what my best friend had done to herself. She had cuts all on her arms and face and I suspect under her dress skirt. I gently took the razor from her as she broke down crying again. It reminded me of my ex crush who killed himself the same way a year after I moved to Arizona from Alabama. I was horrified that she was willing to go this far. I knew of her home life and how hard it was for her. I threw the razor blade in the toilet and flushed it afterwards I took her in my arms and hugged her until she calmed down._

 _"I-I'm sorry Myaa. Please don't hate me. Promise me you wont tell anyone about this." she begged._

 _I took one good look at her and said " I don't hate you I'm just mad that now we have to walk to the nurse because you got lost again." And then she smiled brightly.  
_

On the way to her room she was complaining about starving because the food we were feeding her was "poisoned". I sighed as my patience was switched on. I looked at her as we stopped in the hall " fine you want good food then I'll make you some. But it's going to be healthy and filled with nutrients, no junk food got it?"

She pouted but agreed to the deal. I looked down the hall and started walking. I was shocked to feel the ground shake with strong tremors as Leiko and me dodged frightened nurses and patients a like. I told her to stay in her room as I went to go find out what was going on. I noticed Shun running towards Leiko's room as I left quickly.

* * *

 **Michiko's P.O.V**

Well I think Uncle went crazy 'cause he got down on his knee's and asked a simple question. "Sakura will you marry me?"

It was then that the woman smashed the wall making the ground shake, and people to start running this way.

"Answer me Sasuke, why did you come back." Sakura-san asked her voice low.

"Michiko and Emiko need a home. And I a wife." Uncle spoke again making my face heat up, but I tried to kept myself looking calm just like my mama taught me to.

I knew the boy from earlier had came and was watching quietly, from my right. I heard bare feet slapping against the tile floor as some one small came running towards us. "Whoa what did ja' do Pinky?" A girls voice asked in a loud and squeaky. I had no idea who Pinky was but I assumed it was Sakura seeing as no one else had done anything major. The thing is there was another next to her. Though the weird part was that he was glowing faintly similar to Naruto however it was not warm at all but instead spiky and colorless.

"Are those children the ones you spoke of Kakashi?" Uncle asked his old Sensei.

"Kakashi?" Another girl asked this one had a sweet voice like bells. She was so quiet I didn't even hear her walk up to us.

"Yes Sasuke that's them." Kakashi answered.

"Uncle who are these people" I asked. My face stony like how Papa taught me.

"I'll tell you later Michiko"

"Ooh so your name is Michiko cool. I'm ma call you Michi from now on got it. Oh Hi Junko!" The first girl told me not allowing me time to answer before she had rushed to Kakashi-san and Naruto-san. "Hey daddy your late! Oh hi Naru-nii-san" She was so hyper that she couldn't stay still.

"Leiko be careful you just got out of surgery three weeks ago." The second girl warned the bare foot girl.

"But Suki I wanna welcome them back." The girl said laughing as she climbed up Naruto. Who had grabbed her and passed the tall girl to Kakashi.

"Tonight we honor the hero!" Leiko-san sang in her fathers arms. The group then turned to leave and as we walked down the hospital halls me holding my uncles hand Suki san sang. "Tonight they'll don their mask- the kids that tare it down"

"And all the scheming lies will soon evoke the end." The boy from earlier picked up with Leiko-san.

"Turn up the temperature, entice that golden taste. Give it some flavor flavor flavor. Just wanna hold your hand." Suki-san finished.

"Hey come on" The spiky boy said "yeah you Mitsuki. Lets bring it on back to zero shall we?"

"LETS DRIVE THEM CRAZY!" Mitsuki-san sang with Leiko-san "return to the yesterday we cast away. The scene will overflow. LETS DRIVE THEM CRAZY! We'll overrun the point of no return, I knoh-oh-ow. LETS DRIVE THEM CRAZY! Soon you will find you vendetta's futile- so throw away that ego. HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY! Call out to me come on again and again!"

"Are you ready to respect the hero?" Spiky boy ask in sarcasm stopping and turning towards the other boy. "Hey you I'm really tired of your piss poor attitude."

"Mentally, physically, emotionally." Junko-san listed.

"Show me some respect jeez." Glow boy barked.

"Do you- do you have any Shun?" Junko-san bit back.

"It's like you don't care about anyone but yourself." Shun-san said sighing at the end as he raised his arms to each side of his body.

"I swear you do it just to piss me off" Junko-san said his voice raise slightly as he started to glow a much darker orange.

"Tsk. What a shame" Shun-san scoffed.

"YOU DO, don't you?" Junko-san yelled.

"It's also ludicrous, a sinful distortion. You fall from Heavens gate into a villains fate, and say:" Mitsuki-san started singing while the group started walking again and Leiko-san said, "hello? Temptation? Nice to meet you."

"NOW AND FOREVER-EVER-EVER!" Mitsuki-san sang loudly.

"LETS DRIVE THEM CRAZY!" Both girls sang while the boys did made some weird noise to go with the song in place of instruments.

"Return to the yesterday we cast away. The scene will overflow. LETS DRIVE THEM CRAZY! We'll overrun the point of no return, I knoh-oh-ow. LETS DRIVE THEM CRAZY! Soon you will find you vendetta's futile- so throw away that ego. HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY! Call out to me come on again and again!" It was then that all four of them started moaning oh over and over again drawing other patients out of there rooms and calming them down. We continued walking until we reach out side where the four stopped moaning and finished their song.

"LETS DRIVE THEM CRAZY! This time, let an evolution shake our lives. We'll overcome the chaos. LETS DRIVE THEM CRAZY! Sweet Destiny, you are who I am living for oh oh. YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY! I won't forget, I will find you once again. Just tell me where to go. LETS DRIVE THEM CRAZY! So bring it on, I'll challenge fate again and again! OH! JUST WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND! NOW SWEAR TO RESPECT THE HERO!" All four finished. I was surprised at how well they all got along making it seem that they were all very well known of each other.

But that's when I heard three loud pops and skin tearing. Followed by a slight yelp and the smell of fresh blood.

* * *

 **Leiko's P.O.V**

I fell to the ground suddenly in searing pain as my stitches had ripped. Oh the pain was unimaginable. I cried as I laid there in the grass. I then felt Sakura's warm gloved hands on my stomach as she assessed and healed my injury. I was placed on a gurney when she was done and fell asleep.

When I awoke next I heard the man with black hair and eyes like Shun talk sternly to some one.

"Why the hell did you do something so risky. You could have killed yourself."

"I did it to save her life Sasuke. She's apart of my life and I wont let her die." I heard Sakura-chan say.

"Sakura I-" sigh," I love you please don't ever do something that could risk your safety so much like that." The man Sasuke spoke.

()_/)  
(0.0)

"Leiko you can now leave the hospital." My doctor announced to me and my family Only two weeks since Sakura and Sasuke's chat in my room. It seems that, that day Sakura had used too much chalkra to save my life that she risked her own. Causing the argument I wasn't suppose to hear.

I turned to my dad begging him with my eyes, as I whimpered while tilting my head ever so and sticking my lip out in a small pout, tears filling my eyes. My dad was confused for no more then a millisecond before simply saying "No".

"Aww come on daddy I wanna go to the Festival I promise to stay by Shun, Jun, and Suki" I begged knowing that the festival was tonight. My brother looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of his name. Knowing the bet he agreed to.

"Leiko even if your with fifty ANBU I still don't trust you to not slip away." My father stated putting his foot down. "Now we are going home we're you and your brother are going to be spending the entire night."

I whinnied at my fathers final thoughts and pouted our entire walk home.

I walked up to my room in the attic and noticed major changes like my door had a lock and my windows bars. Great, I'm a prisoner in my own room. I saw all my toys were put away and that my sheets had been changed to a sunny yellow with green trimming. I sat on my bed and curled up with my stuffed hawk. I cried silently until my big brother came in with an excellent plan. So I changed into my favorite outfit.

I walked out of my room in my black t-shirt and tan shorts, my feet covered by my socks to minimize the noise I make. I looked to my brother and saw him in his favorite outfit a dark blue hoodie and black shorts also in socks. I crept down stairs with my onii-chan by my side. Both of our ears trained for any noise our father was making. I suddenly stopped when I heard a page turn in a book behind me. I slowly turned my head to look behind me and saw my daddy.

"Hey dad." Shun greeted.

"Hello son. And where would you two be going?"

"To Junko's house to drop off Leiko so she'd have someone to play with since he's also grounded." Shun replied coolly. I looked at my father but couldn't tell if he believed us or not.

"Alright, have fun and be home for dinner." Our father said in a cheery voice his eye smiling at us.

"Thanks daddy. Bye!" I yelled as we left the building. Half way down the street we stopped at a fork and Shun went left to the hospital and I to Junko's family compound to break him and Okinu out.

* * *

 **Hito's P.O.V**

My master walked down the street on her way to the nuisance Junko's place, when she stopped in her tracks at the perfect opportunity arising before my masters beautifully mismatched eyes. Looking through her eyes I saw a man leaning against a wall while his girlfriend bought some food from the stall across from him. So I took control to harvest this fortune opportunity.

I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear, someone else is pulling at the strings.  
Something terrible is going down, through the entire town, wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!

The man looked to be on a date with his brown shirt and black trousers. I pulled out the lipstick my master just bought for her friend Michiko and the perfume as I walked. And as I walked I placed the vile red onto the tips of my masters first two fingers and pressed them to the mans neck while spraying him with the perfume quickly before looking for a good spot to watch this play out.

I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all!  
I curse the name, the one behind it all!

As I walked away I turned to see his girlfriend slap him in the face leaving me with a small smile that graced my lips. I stopped by a book stall an 'browsed' while watching the young couple. The girl was questioning the man before breaking down and crying. Then both were fighting, yelling and harsh words could be heard even by my own ears as I watched with glee as the fight turned violent.

Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!  
Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?  
Discord, are we your prey alone, or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it any more, so take your tyranny away!

I then saw a mother and a daughter talking as they walked towards me. An old man stoned walked up to me and asked if I wanted a smoke on his roach. I smirked and shook my head no nut pointed to the girl and her mother saying that they, specifically the young woman would love a drag. The old man took my advice and went to the girl however when he did it was as though she was an old friend and told her that she would love the new combo he was using, causing both woman to stop. The mother shocked by the mans friendliness to her daughter stood baffled while her daughter told the man to leave in a gruff voice. " You smoke WEED!" I heard screeched by a passing woman who's friend paled and rushed her child away. The mother horrified grabbed her daughter by the ear and walked down the street her face promising pain later.

I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go, now the world is being torn apart!  
A terrible catastrophe, played by a symphony, what a terrifying work of art!

Next was the hippy playing his guitar next to the bookstall which was quite annoying. I saw a boy dressed in black walk up to him and give him money for the music and chat, I walked over and whispered in his ear "I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all! He's the one who ruined your life"

Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!  
Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?  
Discord, are we your prey alone, or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it any more, so take your tyranny away!

The boy took a step back as did I and asked the artist if he could borrow his guitar, when the teen complied and handed the handmade work of art over to the lad clad in black, said lad took the guitar and started smashing it. Walking away I sang "I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all!" while swinging my arms and dancing down the street no one any the wiser to just whom had caused the sudden chaos on the market street. I continued to sing an dance on the street no one noticing me at all, for my spell was working. Discord, I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon! "Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away? Discord, are we your prey alone, or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord, we won't take it any more, so take your tyranny away!"

Once I was done I walked towards another street and walked to the flower shop before giving my master control again.

* * *

 **Leiko's P.O.V**

I was confused on how I walked three blocks alone and ended up only two blocks from my destination. I saw Junko waiting in his yard with Okinu. Both dressed in there normal outfits. Junko was dressed in a black shirt with a paw print in the middle, brown dusty shorts, dull orange sneakers, and black goggles. While the dark grey puppy wore her red bandanna.

When they saw I was coming they ran to greet me. We left after telling Hana that Junko was staying at my house. We walked through the streets of our small village to the Uchiha district. Only turning once at the hospital to reach our destination were we met up with my brother and Mitsuki.

"Hey guys!" I yelled only to have Jun cover my mouth saying how we have to be quiet now.

We walked into the compound and immediately were on edge. It was so quiet and eerie. Not one living soul was here. Just the possibility of what could have been. We continued down the road reaching the main house. We saw the old house and decided we would be staying here. I grabbed Mitsuki's hand as we entered the dark and scary house. I was scared of the dark. I whimpered as I hid my tail in between my legs my ears flat on my head.

"It's okay Leiko we brought supply's which include flash lights don't worry." Junko said softly trying to make me feel better. It was then that I noticed Mitsuki, Junko and Okinu all wearing bags. We went into the living room and passed out the supply's. We each got a flashlight, one soldier pill, water, and matches. We decided to look around the house once we got our stuff figured out so we each chose a room to stay in. We split in gender and floor. Boys bottom and girls second. Me and Mitsuki found two bedrooms. She choose the bigger room with a huge bed! While I chose a simple bedroom. There wasn't much in there just a bed, dresser, bookshelf and t.v.. I thought it was simple enough for me except it was missing something. So I decided to look around a bit to see if I could find it. I looked at the door across from the room I was in and found a large house was huge and cold so I looked in the room next door and found a man standing in it.

"What are you doing here girl?" The man spoke.

"I'm staying here to save my friends." I said shuffling my feet.

"Hn." And with that the man tossed me something soft before leaving.

I looked into my hands and saw a green and blue stuffed dinosaur. I smiled and whispered my thanks.

"Thank you Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

 **Songs Used In Chapter:**

 **Discord-** The Living Tombstone Remix

 **Welcome To The Show-** Britt Nicole

 **Echo-** Megpoid Gumi of **Vocaloid**

 **Hey Kids!-** Noragami Aragoto (AmaLee) English version.

 **Translation**

 **Otōto-** younger brother

 **Pronunciation** **of Okinu-** Oh-Key-New


	7. Chapter 07: Lies

A/N: Hey so I'm back for now and all that. But it wont be for long I'm going to college now that my year off is over. I always try to keep my promises weather to myself or others. I hate braking them but that is another story now onto this one. Also check out my deviantart page. Its maxstar1219 dot deviantart dot com There are few reference picture I use up there along with almost all o.c. and my own drawings of Junko and Shun, and Leiko. Also sorry this chapter is late and short like really short again I'm sorry.

Thanks to the following or continuing to read my story,

JustAnotherMaybe

Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf

kaikurayami

wildcat2636

Along with those of you who actually follow the story or have just gotten into my story.

The story Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden do not belong to me only my O.C.'s belong to me.

Also I really wanted to progress the story to the part I am most excited about. And now on with the story.

Banī ga Kiemashita

Chapter 07 Lies

* * *

 **Third P.O.V**

"Leiko? Who were you talking to?" Mitsuki asked her best friend as she stood in the door way to the large bedroom.

"Hmm, oh just the dinosaur. His name is Sasuki ain't he purdy?" Leiko answered an idiotic smile bestowing her square face. Leiko's tail swung back an forth in the dark room as her white hair glowed in the full moon of the harvest moon. Outside the wind blew and rustled the leaves of the bonsai tree next to the house. So What did the little albino girl do? Well she turned to the window her hair flopping as her head turned and screamed.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs as Leiko continued to let out a high pitch frequency. Soon two boys appeared in the doors opening, behind Mitsuki. When she saw that they had arrived Leiko stopped screaming and tuned to them with a blank look on her pale face. Her mismatched eyes stood out like jewels in the pale moonlight.

"What the hell Leiko are you alright?" Asked Junko on edge after hearing his friend scream so loudly.

"Oh good you're all here. Now that I've got you here I can tell you what truly happened that night two weeks ago." Leiko spoke in monotone. Her face was still blank but now held wisdom far beyond her small brain capacity.

"Well I was in a trance thingy and went down to our fishy pond to try and well I don't really know. Next thing I know I'm being shoved out of the way of a kuni and hint my head on the rocks in the pond and went to sleep." Leiko said her voice firm.

"I know you three are hiding something from me and I need to know what, before something bad happens." Leiko now spoke her face turning stony to avoid crying in frustration.

"We aren't hiding anything Ko-chan." Shun spoke to his younger sibling.

"Then what's this about huh? Why are we stuck in the Uchiha village and lying to daddy?" Leiko said her face slipping as tears began to build up. She hated lying, it physically hurt her heart every time she had to lie.

"It's nothing you have to worry about Leiko. Just a little dar-!"Shun was interrupted by Leiko's frustrated yell "Liar! Liar, liar, liar. All of you!" Clutching the end of her black shirt tightly.

"Leiko-chan cal-" Junko tried.

"LIAR!" She scream finally allowing her tears to fall. Shaking her head she fell to her knees clutching the stuffed Dino.

Crying Leiko shrugged off the hands that tried to hold her. Sobbing Leiko didn't notice the wind pick up or the sound of wings flapping rhythmically until Mitsuki screamed. Glass shattered as a large object broke through the window. Glass glittered as it fell all over the four misfits in the small room, alerting those nearby of an intruder.

Nearby at the entrance of the Uchiha district was a man with Pitch black hair and matching eyes. He was extreamly pale and stood at 5.9" and had a sword strapped to his back. His hair was held down by a hair band and he wore black clothes under his tan poncho. This man was Sasuke Uchiha, boyfriend of Sakura Haruno, uncle to Michiko and Emiko. And when Sasuke heard the sound of glass breaking from the building he had just left he sprung into action. Leaping from roof to roof he quickly made his way back to the small group of children with animal features. The one that he found himself favoring was Kakashi's son. Shun reminded Sasuke a lot of his older brother in the sense of protecting his younger sister. The boy also looked like a pure Uchiha, albeit the cat features. From what Sasuke heard though the animal features were thanks to Orochimaru. Arriving at his old house Sasuke quickly entered through his parents window and quickly made his way to his old room. There he saw a shocking sight. There trying to kidnap the bunny was Kabuto in his snake form. His skin was white as snow as he cackled to the child. "I'm taking me the Royal Rabbit." And he disappeared in to the night.

"Mitsuki!" The youngest screamed into the night as she wept tears of sorrow and pain. Tears streamed down her face as mucus dripped from her nostrils. Trembling from the loss of her best friend Leiko quickly ceased to be in the moments after when he realized it was all her fault. At that moment the girl broke. She refused to be touched by the two boys in the room. Sasuke being occupied with hunting down the snake Kabuto and the young girl, the boys were left no choice but to have one rush to the village for help while the other stayed behind. Seeing how Junko was faster he and his pup Okinu left for the closest building occupied by ninja's as Shun tried to coax his younger sister to safety, but she wouldn't move. Shun tried to pick her up only for her to squirm and flail but he wouldn't loose his hold on her. Desperate to get out of his arms she she clawed him her claws cutting his milky skin, and marring his face. Though her claws were blunt as a dogs they had ridges from being bitten constantly making it easy to slice delicate pain engulfed Shun as he started walking, slowly to the doorway. "Leiko you not making this easy," Shun gave a half hearted laugh. Right before he reached the door, on step away, was when Leiko got feral and slashed him on his chest leaving a long blood trail behind. Unable to continue due to the pain Shun collapsed and released Leiko who then ran to thew window and jumped out. "LEIKO NO!" Shun shouted scared she might run after Mitsuki again. Shun ran to the window stepping on glass making it crack and break under his weight as he scanned below him for his sisters, no best friends corpse.

When he saw none he got curios and scanned the surrounding streets and roof tops to find nothing. It was then that he heard someone clear their throat and he turned his head slowly to the left and saw his worst nightmare. Clad in green and black with a tuft of grey on top was his father next to the lazy dog Pa-kun. It didn't take long to explain the situation to their dad, who had Leiko in his arms. Leiko was still crying and tightly gripping her fathers ninja uniform. Still Shun new hell was gonna be raised once the Hokage heard the news of her missing daughter. Hordes of ANBU will be sent out if they haven't already to track down the missing girl. Hell it wouldn't shock the young genius if the Hokage herself didn't go after the girl. However shun felt this was all his fault due to having the third best hearing of the three. The first being Mitsuki herself and the second his younger sister. It was stupid how he could blame himself for the lost of there companion but he did. Being the smartest and having the quickest reflex of the four he should have reacted quicker to save her. But instead he just stood there in front of is sister, not that he regretted protecting her. He was just angry and frustrated he couldn't save his sister's best friend. Kakashi told his son to follow him as they made there way to the Hokage tower to be interviewed about what happened. After an hour of interrogation the boy left the room and swiftly made his way to Hokage's office door. Once outside of the door he sat down and waited in the small narrow hall. As he waited he could hear arguing from within the sealed room.

"I want my daughter found now!" Yelled a loud feminine voice from behind the doors. The doors opened revealing the ANBU team that was meant to save Shun's younger companion.


	8. Chapter 08 Weakness War Child

The story Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden do not belong to me only my O.C.'s belong to me.

A/N: The story before this chapter was uploaded was 37 pages long. I'm so proud of this story, and sorry about the long wait. I have no help on this story like I do on Blue Flames Burn Bright which I am writing with a fellow fan fiction author Quickflip. The story is of Blue Exorcist. I recommend you read it if you want lots of randomness and quirky characters.

Banī ga Kiemashita

Chapter 08: Weakness

* * *

Leiko's P.O.V

Three weeks. Three weeks she's been gone and I could do nothing. I was so lost, all I did now was sit in my room crying. Junko had visited for awhile the first week, but soon he came later until he stopped this coming four days ago. The Hokage sent ninja to the hidden grass only as soon as she found out. ANBU were sent along with a team of Jōnin. behind them by one week. My father was among them, along with Junko's sister Hana, and an over grown turtle. Me and my brother were being watched by Naruto and his friends. They rotated weeks. It started with Sakura and Ino coming over and smothering me and my brother. Then came Hinata, who was accompanied by her sister Hanabi. Finally came Sasuke and Naruto who have forced me to go to school and have stayed the longest. They always come in a group of two. I heard Junko was getting the same treatment. HE had told me the first week he got his brother and sister and the second he got Shikamaru and Tenten. I don't know about this week or last I stopped listening to him and so he stopped coming.

I was a zombie at school my friends in my group giving me space. My group consisting of Amai who would pack me a lunch instead of Mitsuki. Tokage would just sit with me in my tree, the one with the swing, on the same branch. And the other three, Junko, Shun and Akatsuki would just spar. Leaving me to dwell in my own sorrow. Today was no different from the others so far. Starting with Naruto barging into my room and pulling me from my safe and warm bed to only get dressed and be forced to leave my house for school. I never eat breakfast anymore. I barely eat at all, not that anyone's said anything. I ignored my studies and started to become the dead last even though I was well rounded with all my subjects except math. I hate math. I left the house with Sasuke, Naruto, Michiko, and Shun as we made our way towards the ninja academy and the normal school. About three years ago the Hokage made the village build a normal school for those who can't and won't become ninja's so that this village wont be filled with idiots. We walked to the School first and dropped Michiko off. As she ran off to her friends he face showing no emotion her grey eyes forever still. After that it was mine and Shun's turn to be dropped off at school. As we entered we were greeted by the same rowdy class causing Shikamaru Sensei to just ignore us more. He was in the process of passing out the test scores for our most recent test's.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" Greeted Naruto waving at his friend while me and my brother took our seats him with Amai and I alone.

"Naruto here pass these out for me I need to speak with Sasuke alone." Shikamaru sensei said his voice leaving no room for complaints. Shikamaru and Sasuke then stepped out into the hall to talk.

Naruto started to hand out papers as I drifted off after hearing my brothers grade, which so happened to be another A+. I saw that Naruto had passed out my own test results and just crumpled it not even bothering to look. I got a look from Naruto who continued to pass out papers. "What cha' get Leiko?" asked Amai her black eyes showing concern and pity.

"The hell does it fucking matter to you?" I snapped at her. She took a second to digest what I had just said then stood and smacked my face leaving a searing pain where her hand struck me.

"Okay, that does it. You've been acting like a bitch since Mitsuki-chan was kidnapped three weeks ago!" Amai said her sweet alter ego fading and her true bitch nature coming out.

"You think you can act like a bitch just because someone was kidnapped in front of you? I've seen plenty kidnapped and will see plenty more. At least there's always that chance that she's alive. At least she wasn't killed in front of you!" Amai screamed at me tears threatening to fall but her will denying it any ounce of freedom. "at least your family is whole," she whispered tears finally falling due to the defeat upon her young face.

"No my family's not whole. You don't get what it takes to be different. My friends are my family, and that means you too. To lose someone you could have protected you should know the feeling on how painful it is. How devastating. I didn't just lose a friend I lost my best friend my sister, my twin. So what if I can't be myself when she's not in my life. I know it's the life of a ninja. I know it's not possible for her to be dead, because I know she will be strong no matter what! And if the Hokage let me I'd be out there searching for her too! But I've been banned to the village, and don't think for a second I haven't tried to sneak out! Why the hell do you think I have Naruto and Sasuke watching me? I also have two Hyuuga's keeping an eye on my presence in the village at all times, because I have already snuck out!" I finished my face hot from the anger I felt at this whole situation.

If I had looked around I would have noticed the whole room staring at us. Naruto with a shocked look like everyone else in my class. Shikamaru-sensei and Sasuke-san smiling at my reaction both tiny and well hidden though.

After my blow up I stormed out of the class my paper falling to the floor and headed to the girls bathroom and locked the door. After that I splashed water on my face and just stared at myself in the mirror.  
"Hello master." I heard, freaking out I turned to look around me but saw no one around me I looked back in the mirror and saw a man with purple hair pulled back except for his bangs and had blood red eyes. I screamed and look behind me again. Still nothing, scared I looked at the man again and saw he had a black choker and was wearing a white shirt over a pale lavender one. He was sure funny looking yet familiar to me. I felt the vibrations of many feet running towards me and yells of are you okay coming from the other side of the door. Of course I mentally berated myself for my stupidity, school of ninja no?

"Master don't give up." The man spoke, to whom I assumed was me. He had a kind look in his red eyes. "Remember the songs of your people, that is your greatest strength." He then started to laugh like a maniac as he slowly started to disappear from my view in the mirror as banging started on the door.

'I like to get my fucking fade on, I'm feeling sexy, I'm like "ooooh"' I heard in my head as the man sang as trumpets played a nice beat.

Weirdly that song sounded familiar, so I quickly grabbed the buckets from under the leaky sink dumped the water in a toilet and started to bang on it in a fast rhythm. The man in my head continued to sing as I helped out with my make shift drum.

"Them haters try to get their hate on. But I'm too sexy, I'm like "oh""

It was then that they, they being the people banging on the doors finally opened the door. I quickly picked up my pace as he sped up his singling, I was truly enjoying this.

"Up in the club like 'What's up?' Got a little money, I'mma run amuck. Dudes look at me like 'He's drunk'. Girls look at me look at me like 'That's what's up'. Girl, you a dime, I'm a diamond. I'm digging that ass like I'm mining. Dime sack hidden in my beat up chucks. Watch my back as I roll this blunt" It stopped playing in my head and instead was playing in the air around us.

The people around me were stunned as they heard music coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Hatake-san Where's that music coming from?" Asked my senpai Tarte Cheri, She had dark pink hair and dark green eyes. She wore the average dark pink outfit matching her older cousin Sakura.

I just ignored her and continued to play and started to add whistling to it. I was bobbing my head to the music my body swaying in the little amount that I could while playing the music. I heard a whisper in my head say that it was time so I stood and started to dance to the music enjoying the way the music sounded. I twirled jumped and stomped my feet, while my hands were slapping together and fisting the air. My small hips swayed when I wanted to or bounced when I jumped. I don't know when I started to move in a circle but I I know how it ended. I ended up tripping on the very bucket that I had been playing in the beginning. I fell to my hands and knees as a sharp pain stung my hands. I looked up at the crowd the music now gone and me on the dirty bathroom floor. My shoulder length white hair was tangled from all the quick moving of my head I had done. My blue jean shorts dirty now from the floor and my green shirt stained from dirt. God do we never clean the bathroom? I thought to myself slowly getting up.

"Hatake! Explain where that music came from and now!" Demanded Iruka-sensei.

"It was Hito." I said simply then walked out of the bathroom and back to my class. Almost everyone was confused by that, the few that weren't, Shun, Junko, Sasuke and Naruto, were quite shocked. They knew what was going to transpire soon. They just didn't know how soon.

* * *

Song: War Child by: Hollywood Undead

Sry for the short chappy

LOVE MAXSTAR1219


End file.
